Hatred's Legacy
by reyenaentreri
Summary: A boy is accepted into the pretigious fighting school taught by Drizzt Do'Urden but the things he learns about his family are far more important to him then his lessons.
1. You knew my father?

Disclaimer: I do not own the forgotten realms. I do own claim the main character, who is at present nameless, but that will soon be remedied. Oh, and I forgot to mention the first time I posted this, the mother is an original character.

* * *

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. All his life he had imagined what it would be like to learn to fight under the tutelage of Drizzt Do'Urden. His father had taught him what he could, but though his father had once been a legend himself, he was too old to be teach his son properly. The boy practiced for four hours a day, trying to earn the right to be accepted into the prestigious school of weaponry. Humans had to be fourteen to enter the school. A year ago, he had asked his father if he could attend the school. What he didn't know was that his father had strings to pull and that his father had traveled to Mithril Hall and spoken directly to Drizzt Do'Urden on behalf of his only son. And now, the day had come, it was his fourteenth birthday, and he was standing in front of the entrance to Mithril Hall, next to several other students. He looked to his new classmates, wondering how good any of them were. He saw that he was the only human that was being accepted this year, that made him nervous. 

The doors to Mithril hall opened, and out walked three well-known figures. The companions of Mithril Hall, Wulfgar, Bruenor, and Cattie-Brie walked out and welcomed the new students. The boy ignored their greetings, still looking into Mithril Hall for his hero. His father had told him so much about Drizzt and he had to meet this unbelievable character.

"Welcome to Mithril Hall," came a melodic voice behind him.

The boy turned and found himself looking into a pair of lavender eyes, "Drizzt," he breathed reverently.

"I've been awaiting for arrival," Drizzt told him, taking a step back he added, "Your father spoke highly of you, and there aren't very many who have ever earned his praise."

The boy looked at Drizzt, "You know my father?"

"I do, we hated each other most of the time, but he came around," Drizzt said, stepping further back and addressing the other students, "Welcome to Mithril Hall, our lessons start in four hours, that will give you time to get settled into the mines, and calm your nerves."

The students filed into Mithril Hall, and each followed a dwarf to his or her. All except him, Drizzt himself led him to his room. The other students glared at him, jealous that a mere human was receiving special treatment. As they approached the room, Drizzt stopped and addressed him.

"Be careful, there are many in Mithril Hall who have not forgiven your father for the things he did. Several tried to attack him when he came here a year ago, and no doubt there will be few whose hatred extends to you. It's not right, or fair, but that's the way it is. If you prove to possess your father's skill, then many of the other student will also come to resent you, for your father was my equal in his prime. Watch your back, but don't it so fully that you miss the blade that comes from the front."

"My father was your equal," the boy repeated disbelievingly.

"Your father didn't tell you much about himself, did he?"

"Whenever I asked him about himself he would tell me I was not old enough to know the truth, that he would tell me when I was ready," the boy whispered.

"He's probably right, you would not be proud of what he had been before he met your mother."

"Did you know my mother, too?"

"Yes, I knew her. I was saddened greatly by the news of her death. She was an amazing woman, your mother. She was almost as good with her sword and scimitar as I was, and she was even better with magic then she was with her blades. She was beautiful, funny, intelligent, and powerful. We all thought that she wouldn't die unless a god faced her in person," Drizzt spoke fondly.

"I wish I could have known her," the boy whispered.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought her up, it was rude and insensitive," Drizzt apologized, "Get some rest, lessons start in three hours."

Drizzt walked away, leaving the boy to think about the information he had been handed. So his father had been unbelievably talented and his mother had been as close to perfect as it was humanly possible to become. He laid back on his bed and tried to imagine what his mother might have been like.

* * *

Author's note: This story came to me randomly but the main character's name didn't come. I will fix this problem as soon as I come up with ideas. Until then, please read and review, thank you, and good night, er, afternoon. I have changed one word it the actual story, one word, and that one word made the writing a lot better. A cookie to anyone who has already read the chapter and finds the one word difference. Actually, a cookie to anyone who reviews at all. And I still don't have a name for the main character but thanks to some very kind reviewers, I now have a few really good ideas. 


	2. Cruel and Unusual Training

Disclaimer: I do not own the forgotten realms, but I do own the main character, who is at present, still nameless.

* * *

As he walked to his first lesson, he noticed several dwarves glaring at him from the rooms he passed. He could only imagine what his father must have done to earn this much hatred. He rechecked his weapons, a sword and dagger combination like his father carried; he felt sure that he would need them before the end of his schooling.When he walked outside, he noticed that no one else had weapons, then he was why. Every one of them had brought their weapons tonight, and every one of them had been disarmed. The class quieted as Drizzt stood before them. 

"In order to wield weapons well, you must be disciplined, you must be focused and determined, and you must be passionate. Today you will begin to learn discipline. You will wait out the night here, if any of you fall asleep, then you will all do this again tomorrow. If any of you talk, then you will all do this again tomorrow. If any of you get up, for any reason, then you will all do this again tomorrow. I will give you three ten minute breaks throughout the night. Once you all accomplish this, we will move on."

Many of the students looked worried, some even looked angry, but for the human boy, this exercise was far to easy. He sat in a comfortable position, but not so comfortable that he could fall asleep, and began to think about his family.

_This is going to be a long night,_ the boy thought.

Drizzt eyed the boy curiously. The boy looked into his eyes without emotion. Drizzt shivered at the resemblance between the boy and his father, and yet he couldn't help but smile when he remembered the way his father had spoke on his behalf.

_Having a family really changed him,_ Drizzt thought, _I wish he could be around more now so I could judge the depth of his redemption._

The boy's gaze shifted as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. The boys was surprised to find a black panther sitting at his side. He looked curiously at the cat and the cat's knowing gaze found him as well. Those lamp-like eyes took him in, the cat lowered her head in a sign of respect, and leaped away to keep an eye on the other students. Several hours later, a growl sounded from forty yards away. The boy turned his head in that direction and saw the source of the disturbance, another student had fallen asleep.

_That's another night,_ he lamented, letting his mind wander.

* * *

Author's note: thank you for all your kind reviews and suggestions. Please continue with name suggestion until I tell you otherwise. Please read and review. Oh, and yes, it is supposed to be obvious who the father is. Oh, and I mentioned this in my reposting of the first chapter, the one that is currently posted, that the mother is in fact, an original character. I keep getting reviews about that, and I just wanted to once again, clear that up. I might say it again at the beginning of chapter three, just to be sure everyone knows it. And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I love all, you've been a big help. 


End file.
